Synthesis
by content1
Summary: Synthesis - The combination of two or more separate entities that together form a new whole.   If your husband has two sides, is it cheating on the one you married to indulge in the other part of what he's become?  Outtakes to Downward Spiral.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This outtake is from Chapter 6 of Downward Spiral…an expansion of the Monster's time with Bella in the woods.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Edward smiled at me, his hands reaching for me. Then he stopped, his fingers clenching just at my hips barely short of my skin.

Lust, so harsh it made me shudder, passed through me when I recognized the look in his black eyes. I needed to feel him taking me; I didn't have the patience to go slow or soft. I wanted him to make my skin writhe, leave crescent marks in my hips, and take me so hard that I swore. Because the man in front of me…he was only slightly more than an animal at the moment, and I wanted him.

I slammed my lips to his, molding them around the perfect feast provided by his taste. Already, moisture leaked from me, the throbbing deep within me making me want to scream. Backing off slightly, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth drawing in deep pants of his smell. So thick was his scent that I could taste him, the pleasure bursting in my mouth.

His fingers grabbed my hips and then my world upended; I was slammed to the ground face first. Edward tore my clothes from me, his nails scraping my skin as strips of fabric were ripped from me. Heat shot through me from the scratches he left in his wake, and his breath washed over my neck as he growled in my ear. It was dark…threatening…and I shivered, not in fear, but delight when he put his knee to my back, holding me still as he tore my jeans from me. My fingers dug into the dirt and loam beneath me as he finished stripping me.

His hand brushed over the skin of my ass before he forced my legs apart, coming to kneel between them. Stifling the scream that washed through me as he cinched my hair into his hands, I followed the pressure coming to my knees, his chest against my back.

Puffs of harsh breaths fanned over me as his hand skimmed my stomach to come to my breast, cupping it, and then pinching tightly. Flames shot from my tortured nipple, making me yelp in reaction. He responded with a purr that was more snarl than anything. His thumb then brushed over the tight nub, working it while he latched onto my neck, just at the base of my hairline…at the muscle. Bursts of lust ran through me at the pain and my nipples peaked, but his hand slid over me making its way across my stomach to dip between my legs, slicking between my wet folds.

"Edward!" I screamed out as I bucked into him, the contact enough to make me cum hard after so many months of longing to feel his touch.

Waves of heat crashed between my thighs. But when I thought I couldn't handle anymore, two of his long fingers dove into me deep and harsh, inducing more waves, making me ride it out, stroking my walls and hitting the spot that blinded me with ecstasy. The ache turned brutal, I was empty and needed to feel him in me, moving deep inside me.

"Please, baby!" I begged, and the beast bore down harder with his teeth, warning me. I felt the sting as he broke through the skin slightly, marking me.

I whined as my hair, still wrapped around his hand, was used to control me. Finally releasing my neck, he pushed my shoulders to the ground leaving my butt in the air, the cool air caressing my throbbing core. He leaned over me, and I felt his thick cock brush between my cheeks at the action. Oh! Did he mean…I groaned, and a low sound rumbled out from him. The smell of me suddenly became overpowering, and I heard him licking his fingers, tasting me. Each wet sound reminded me of how it felt to have him doing that between my legs. The thought caused me to throb, wanting to feel the velvet of his tongue pulse against me.

But he had other ideas. Putting his free hand on the middle of my back while pulling at my hair to make my shoulders lift from the ground, he arched my body. With a grunt, he drove deeply into me, and my scream echoed through the forest around us.

Too tight! Too deep! It had been too long…

My conscious thoughts screeched to a halt as he moved, and I cried out in perfect, exquisite agony. He filled me completely, pushing almost to the point of pain, and all I could do was claw at the ground below me as time and time again he drove into me. Perfect fullness over and over…demanding a reaction from me. The roar that tore out of him as he spilled into me was healthy and full, and an answering call ripped out of me at being denied. I still needed him, his fingers, his lips, anything to finish me off, and when I moved, he took me to the ground again, biting down my backbone in warning. Growling into the dirt, I flexed my hips against him.

My need was answered as he flipped me. Bringing my legs to his shoulders, he took me again. This time, I could watch his face as his eyes slanted in pleasure and the atrophied muscles across his shoulders flexed. Eyes closed, he focused on the rhythm and sound of our bodies frantically crashing against each other. Heat and tension built between my thighs and when my orgasm hit me this time, I twisted against him, clenching my legs around his neck. Even as feral as he looked, he elegantly flexed into me over and over, a low moan coming from him as he pumped his cum into me. Panting at the pleasure, he licked across my thigh before nibbling at me.

Sated, he dropped my hips to the ground, looming over me. Eager to touch him, I took a chance and ran my hands across his chest and down his arms as he breathed deeply, recovering. I felt caged, as if a large lion stood over me, and I saw not the starved man over me, but My Love. Eyes barely open, his lips were pulled back savoring the combined smell of us.

When I went to rise toward him, he growled at me and then snapped…forcing me back to the ground. In response, I laid my arms back, showing my willingness to submit to him. My action pleased him, and I did my best to hold still as he moved the tip of his nose over me, skimming over my skin and flicking out his tongue to lavish one of my nipples for a moment.

"Edward, My Love, please," I squirmed under him, tossing my head back and forth.

Stopping, I saw his arm beside me and moved to nibble at him, like he'd done me. It seemed to be something he accepted. He froze as I scraped his skin with my teeth, and I whined, hoping that he would understand. He watched greedily as I moved slowly up his arm, brushing my lips along his skin, stopping to taste him here and there. When I reached his neck and used my teeth to worry the skin and muscle there, a rumbling sound came out of his chest…it was a mixture between a growl and a purr. His hand blurred to my chest, and I was slammed to the ground so hard that a fissure opened up underneath me. His fingers circled my wrists, and I found my arms being tugged above my head, while dark eyes glared at me in warning.

He rose and pulled me to a stand using my arms. In a flash, my back was slammed up against the tree I'd leaned against. The spruce groaned, and I fleetingly thought it might topple over as small branches rained down on us. Edward's teeth were at my neck in an aggressive manner, the growl this time was all demand. He was warning me not to move.

I wrapped my hands around a low branch in an effort to obey him, but it left me fully exposed as if I'd been staked out for a sacrifice. Seeing the look in his face as he gazed at me…I wasn't so sure I wasn't. The tree branch cracked as I clenched my hands just a little too hard. His gaze darted to the sound, and I saw a faint glimmer of humor. He enjoyed that I wanted him so badly.

Dark eyes then roamed over me, my skin burning as they went. He tortured me, taking his time. When he slowly moved over my breasts, my nipples pebbled at his perusal, and he huffed, his nostrils flaring elegantly. It was an incredibly erotic thing. I wanted his fingers on me and losing my mind for a moment, I moved one hand away from the branch to fondle myself. He screamed at me, the wordless yowl much like that of a mountain lion, and the sound carried. I should have been mortified knowing that the rest of the family would hear, but in this moment I couldn't care less. He wanted me to obey him, but at the same time I saw the interest in his face. So, before I moved my hand back up, I took a risk and slowly dropped it across the skin of my stomach brushing the dark curls between my legs. He moved so fast I almost didn't see him, snapping at my fingers, just above the wetness there.

The feel of his tongue against me sent me into a frenzy, and the limb broke, sending me to the ground. Dragging me out flat, he used his tongue to make me cum again. Before the tremors stopped, he lifted me wrapping my legs around his waist and used what strength he had to raise and lower me on him. Gripping his hair, I let use me… as Emmett would say, this wasn't making love; this was fucking.

It was what he could give me, it was addictive, and I was lost. Burying my nose in the riot of copper color strands, I gave over all control, screaming his name over and over as my body exploded from within. I was helpless against the nature of the beast mating with me, helpless to how turned on I was, and helpless to doing anything but relish what he was doing to me.

It was only as he lay on me, almost as if he was exhausted, that I felt the gentlest of touches. His fingers brushed my tangled hair away from my face, and I forced my eyes open as he traced my eyebrow.

"Edward?"

He smirked at me…his lips pulling up farther on one side than the other. I thrilled to see it…knowing he was with me in that moment. Pulling his face to mine, I feathered my lips across his, feeling my husband respond. His hands brushed over me reverently before one went around my waist to pull us tightly together. When he softly ran his fingertips over my cheekbone, the words tore from me. "I Love You!"

I stroked his thin back, wanting him to feel surrounded in that love. Even the soft patter of Alice's feet, as she retreated from placing clothes on the ground not too far away, didn't dispel the magic. But soon, I felt the ferocity returning.

I grabbed his face, so that I could look into his eyes. "Edward, I love you. Please don't stay away so long this time. I miss you. I'll be waiting."

As he roughly dressed me, I couldn't help the response of my body to his forcefulness, and he sniffed at my neck and face, drawing in the scent of my arousal in satisfaction.

Was it wrong of me to acknowledge that the aggression turned me on? I hoped not, because his feralness had awoken something inside of me that I was afraid wouldn't retreat quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My thanks to crmcneill for betaing this! You are the best…master.<strong>


End file.
